


Words And Dreams Unite

by christianesteiffen



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel takes his chances after the big reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words And Dreams Unite

He was nervous. Anxious even. Anxious for their plans to work out the way they wanted them to.  
There were so many unknown factors. The FBI could show up at any minute since they revealed that they were on a platform in the middle of the river.  
He really hoped that they´d be able to reveal all of Walters plans.  
Daniel heard the others speak and then he knew it was his time to talk.  
With determination he hid all of his nervousness and focussed on his task. But also on the anger he felt, when he thought about what they did to Dylan.  
Dylan who´d almost died. Had he been just a tad bit later, the former FBI agent would´ve been dead.  
It would have been his fault. Like this whole affair was. Atlas just hoped that Dylan could forgive him, if not him then who would?  
But chances that Dylan would forgive him were low. He had done horrible things, questioned his position as the leader of the Horsemen (when the other man had given everything for them) and treated him horribly.  
All thanks to his ego. If the past few days had shown him one thing, then that he shouldn´t trust his ego. Atlas wasn´t ready to lead the Horsemen, he was just a mere magician in training. He had to learn, to train to get better.  
But even then, he didn´t know whether Merritt wouldn´t make a better leader.  
With everything he´d done, he couldn´t hope for this position anymore.  
He just feared that all this had driven Dylan away from him. Hadn´t he been so blind...  
He´d had a crush on Dylan ever since he first saw him. Even though they were on opposite sides.  
The way Dylan had moved had mesmerized him. His looks, a little rough on the edges, graying hairs, but still very handsome. His build, more than the lanky Daniel could ever hope for.  
When Dylan had revealed his true allegations (?) it had first droven Atlas mad that he hadn´t noticed.  
But Dylan was a master deceiver. An actor as best as they come. When he got to know the real Dylan, Daniel´s feelings had just deepened. This had been eighteen months ago.  
Now... now Danny didn´t know where they stood.  
This feeling of not knowing, it was driving him up the imaginary walls of his mind.  
He had to do something. Soon. But not know. He had to focus. With that thought Daniel held his part of their speech and then he called for Dylan.  
To introduce him to their fans.  
Walter, his father and Merritt´s brother were standing there, staring, not able to believe what was happening to them. They were completely flabbergasted.  
Then the countdown began. And Daniel suddenly knew what he had to do when he saw Lula and Jack kissing. He closed the distance between him and Dylan, who had been standing just beside him.  
“Danny what are you..” tried Dylan to ask, but his words were muffled by Atlas´ lips on his.  
Daniel, who was freaking out because the other man wasn´t responding. To at least enjoy it while it could, he put his arms around the Dylan´s neck to pull him closer.  
That was when he seemed to be pulled out of his trance and began responding. That was the moment all the tension fell from Daniels´s shoulders. He relaxed into their kiss, letting Dylan take the upper hand. He felt a tongue prod at his mouth and happily obliged, opening his mouth for his boss.  
It felt great, letting the other explore Atlas´ mouth with his tongue. He completely melted into their kiss, became one with Dylan.  
The moment was interrupted by Merritt clearing his throat uncomfortably. “I really hate to break it to you, but we need to leave. Now!” was all he said while Lula yelled “Get a room!”  
That was when he realised they were still on the platform on the river. In London. He saw Walter getting arrested and that was all he needed to see to know that it was their cue to leave. Dylan said he wanted to give his former boss something, so they had to wait for him.  
After they were all inside safe, Daniel asked: “How long?” which was answered by a low chuckle and a “Since the interrogation, I suppose.”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay my first atlashrike fic. First fic in this fandom! Let me know what you thought about it in the comments. If my English isn´t that good (and I used too many commas), I apologise, English isn´t my native language (I´m German... that explains the commas ;)) and it´s late. But I really wanted to get this done.  
> This is also kind of a way to get into English again, since school starts up again in a few days (*cries a little*).  
> I really enjoyed the holidays *sighs*  
> Also I ship this ship really hard... I made Dylan and Daniel in Sims (they are happily married and have three children).
> 
> So, I really hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> The title is from Road Of No Release by Blind Guardian (they are awesome, their Silmarillion concept album “Nightfall in Middle Earth” is giving me all the (angbang) feels)  
> (I´m magicaldarklords on tumblr, you can message me about shippy feels and we can experience our feels together)


End file.
